


Cancer Sucks

by AlexTheSpaceRaven



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But I'm still gonna hurt them, Cancer, Death, I enjoy hurting our boys, M/M, Not gonna be a fun fic, dark and sad, how do I tag this?, i apologise in advance, i'm a monster, no happy ending, oh boy, sorry - Freeform, they don't deserve it, this is gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheSpaceRaven/pseuds/AlexTheSpaceRaven
Summary: Okay, so I never said I was good at naming.This is not gonna be a happy fic in any sense. It will discuss some dark topics. Please be cautious when reading, I will update tags if needed.--------------------------------------------------------Virgil froze as he read over the letter he had been sent. This wasn’t real… It had to be a dream. Or a nightmare. He examined the text, trying to find a detail that would tell him that this was a lie. But he couldn’t find anything to assuage his panic. All that stood out was the one sentence.‘We’re sorry to inform you that the tests have come back positive for Stage III Cancer.’





	Cancer Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I have cross posted this to my tumblr - alexthechaotic.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to leave me any feedback, comments are always welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the fic.

Virgil froze as he read over the letter he had been sent. This wasn’t real… It had to be a dream. Or a nightmare. He examined the text, trying to find a detail that would tell him that this was a lie. But he couldn’t find anything to assuage his panic. All that stood out was the one sentence.  
‘We’re sorry to inform you that the tests have come back positive for Stage III Cancer.’  
Further on in the letter was instructions to make an appointment to further diagnose the disease. But he couldn’t think about that. He was just stuck on how he could tell his family. 

Speaking of, he flinched as her heard the door open. He rushed to push the letter into his pocket, and spun around in horror to watch as his fiance Patton walked in, their son Thomas hoisted on his shoulders. He smiled, placing Thomas on the ground, before walking over to where Virgil was stood.

“How has your day been honey?” Patton cuddled up to him, kissing him on the cheek. He furrowed his brow when Virgil didn’t respond. “Virgil? Is everything alright?”   
“Y-yeah… Just been a long day…” If Patton knew he was lying, he didn’t show it. Instead, the cheerful male hummed in response.   
“How about I handle the cooking then? And you can spend some time with Thomas until Roman and Logan arrive.” Virgil nodded at this, whispering a weak affirmative, before walking off, trying to hold back tears. Patton frowned, watching his significant other. Something was wrong, and he didn’t know what. But he knew not to push. So he'd let Virgil open up in his own time. 

Two hours had passed by the time Roman and Logan got there. Roman was talking excitedly, waving his arms around as he told a story from rehearsals. Logan was listening to him, a slight smile playing on his lips.   
“Hey guys! It's nice to see you!” Patton grinned at them, excited to see his friends.   
“Where's Hot Topic?” Roman was looking around the room, obviously confused at the lack of Virgil. Patton frowned minutely, before plastering a smile on. “He's upstairs with Thomas. I'll go get them now!” And with that, Patton walked upstairs, smiling. 

Upon walking into the room however, his smile become soft, genuine. His son was curled up against Virgil, and his fiance was fast asleep. He looks relaxed, and Patton sighed softly. As much as he’d love to leave them to sleep, they had plans, and Thomas wouldn’t sleep later if he stayed asleep now. 

So Patton gently shook them both. Thomas woke up immediately, rubbing at his eyes. “Dad? What’s going on?” Patton smiled at his son, before speaking quietly.   
“Your uncles are downstairs. I came up to get you and your pa.” The 13 year old turned his gaze on the sleeping Virgil. His usual optimism was muted however.   
“Something is wrong with Pa. He’s not acting normal.” Patton frowned.   
“I know kiddo. Something is off.” He paused, before looking at Thomas. “Now, you’d better go see your uncles. I’ll wake up your Pa.” He gave Thomas a hug, smiling as his son ran downstairs.

Once his son was out of the way, Patton turned his attention to Virgil. He took note that his eyes were sunken slightly behind his usual eyeshadow. He examined the furrow in his brow, showing that his sleep is not quite as restful as normal. And he noticed the telltale signs that Virgil had been crying. 

“Virgil? Honey? It's time to get up. Roman and Logan are here!” He shook his fiance’s shoulder softly, gaze softening as Virgil rolled onto his back, and blinked his eyes open.   
“Pat…?” Virgil’s voice was quiet, tinged with sleep, and rougher than normal. Patton frowned as he examined Virgil. His fiance’s gaze was distant, and unfocused. Normally, his anxious partner was alert the second he woke.   
“It’s me, Vir. Roman and Logan are here now, and Thomas is with them.” Patton plastered a reassuring smile on his face, trying to push down any worry. It’s probably just a panic attack. Virgil can get like this when he’s having a bad mental health day. 

It took a few minutes, but eventually, Virgil seemed to focus. And when he did, Patton’s worry eased slightly. He held out a hand.  
“C’mon. Let’s go see Logan and Roman. Dinner is almost done cooking.” He held out a hand, and smiled as Virgil took it. Though, the other didn’t seem to be gripping as well as normal. Patton didn’t want to push the issue right now, but definitely would when Logan and Roman were gone.Until then though, he’d keep an eye on Virgil over dinner. 

Dinner went by quickly, and very soon, the family was sitting around the table. The plates had been moved to the sink to be washed by Patton, and they were all engaging in mindless conversation. Roman had just finished a huge spiel about his excitement regarding the upcoming musical he was a part of. The eccentric male opened his mouth, about to continue telling stories, when a pointed cough emanated from next to him. Ro turned his head to look at his husband, confused.   
“You’ve been awfully quiet, Virgil. Not that it is entirely unlike you, but you do not seem to be acting like you typically would.”   
“Yeah, that’s true! Normally you’d have said something snarky. Is everything good, Panic! At The Everywhere?” 

Everyone turned to look at Virgil, waiting intently. But out of every response they expected to hear, it wasn’t this.   
“Well maybe I just didn’t want to be insulted! Maybe I’m sick of being the butt of a joke!” Virgil glared at Roman, before speaking again. “I’m sick of you all calling me these stupid fucking nicknames! Just shut up and leave me alone!” And with that, Virgil stood up, and stormed off. 

Or, he tried to storm off. What actually happened was his legs gave out under him, and he fell to the floor with a cry. Patton ran to his side immediately, crouching, and checking Virgil over. Roman followed shortly after, and Logan picked Thomas up, announcing that he’d put the child to bed. 

“Vir, honey! Are you okay?” Patton was in full protective mode, wanting to make sure Virgil is okay. He continues asking questions. “What’s wrong? Are you dizzy? Did you hurt yourself?” Virgil tried to clench his fists, eyes going wide as he failed to curl his fingers. He tried to move, trying to force his body to move. Meanwhile, Patton tried desperately to get him to respond. 

It took a while, but when he was able, Virgil stood up briskly. He mutters an excuse about misstepping, and that it took him by surprise. Patton didn’t seem convinced, and Virgil knows he needs to get out of there. So without speaking, he whisks out of the house, forgetting to grab a coat. 

Patton gasped, moving to follow him, but he feels a hand grab his arm. He whips his head to stare at Roman, freezing at the worried look on the other’s face.   
“Leave him be, Pat. You know what he’s like. He just needs some time to think. He’ll be back soon.” Roman gave him a reassuring smile. “Now, how about we watch Netflix? We can put Winnie the Pooh on, and relax until Virgil gets home.” Patton seems torn, but nods, following Roman to the couch. 

A few hours passed, and there was still no sign of Virgil. They had watched a few Disney films, and had been joined by Thomas at some point. Patton was definitely worried now. He was checking the phone obsessively, and was pacing back and forth. Roman frowned, watching Patton. He was about to speak up, when the phone went off. Patton immediately launched at the device, answering the call.   
“Virgil! Where are you? You’ve been gone for hours, we’re all worried! Are you okay? Do you need me to come pick you up? What’s going on?” The line stayed quiet for a few moments, before a voice spoke.   
“I’m sorry sir, this was the most recent number that was called from this phone. Your friend had a seizure, and is currently being taken to hospital. His phone was lying nearby.” Patton froze, eyes wide. 

“V-virgil…?” Patton was frozen in place, staring at a spot on the wall in shock. He felt the phone being removed from his grip, and heard Logan speaking to the man on the phone, getting all the needed details. The teacher thanked the person, hung up, and stood. Roman frowned, speaking to Patton.   
“We’re going to go see Virgil. C’mon.” Patton nodded, standing numbly, and walking to the door. Thomas followed his dad, obviously confused as to what was going on. Logan and Roman exchanged concerned gazes, before following, and unlocking the car. This is not how they had expected today to go.

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd. Feel free to point out any glaring mistakes, and let me know what you think!


End file.
